Demon
by Legend's Fighter
Summary: Everything seemed to be normal at Providence, but when Rex suddenly starts act different, Seven has to figure out what happened to him, but how she can stop this plague nanite before it destroys her friend. Rated T for cursing in the other chapters and Horror for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A dark haired EVO with a golden mechanical hand tipped with blunt points that could be sharpened into needles at will, smiled to himself as her put the finishing touches in this destructive nanite. Van Kliess swept his black and white bangs out of his eyes before turning around to his werewolf-like henchman. The evil man's new master plan was, presumably impossible to fail.

"Master, is the nanite ready?" Biowolf asked his devilish ruler eagerly.

"The Demon nanite is up and running quite well, considering it's reverse technology. The second it interacts with the Omega, it will slowly creep into host's body, and like the plague, turn the Omega against itself…Along with it's beholder. It can change just about any person's personality for the worse. After the emotional stage comes the destructive one. It will make the host incredibly unstable, and vulnerable to mutation."

"Are you sure this will work, master?" The armored wolf questioned.

"Of course it will work, Demon takes positive energy and annihilates it. Most scientists say it is impossible for matter to be destroyed and mc2=E, but that is incorrect in this case Demon contains a minuscule amount of dark matter, similar to what happen inside of Breach. Both extremely cataclysmic, and savage. I cannot wait to see the outcomes of this, experiment." The wicked dictator let out a classic villainous laugh that would scare the hell out of any other bad guy, as the baddest of the bad released Demon into the atmosphere.

At Providence

Three EVOs sat in a room at Providence HQ. Two teenagers and one hairy primate wore 3D glasses and sat in front of a large flat screen T.V.

"O.M.G. Death on Friday the 13th, 3D, unrated, directors cut, including deleted scenes, and 1994 special edition is the BEST horror movie ever!" A strikingly beautiful bioluminescent, ebony haired, blue eyed assassin EVO smiled.(I totally made that up about the movie.)

"I know right! How did you ever get this film?" asked a muscular Latino, with brown eyes and blue-black hair and a geometrical outfit.

"Trade secret." A chimpanzee with a fez and eyepatch grinned.

The two males screamed as a man in a hockey mask holding a saber and flamethrower burning and severing a few poor souls, both boys hiding in Seven's lap. A little while later the main character Rosalind was standing in front of a closet. "No Rosalind! Don't go in the closet! The Jackal is going to jump out and kill you!" Rex screamed to the 18 year old on the screen.

"Open the closet! Go in! DIE ALREADY!" Seven yelled at the T.V. The lady reached for the closet and opened the door slowly hearing a scary creak. Rosalind scanned the closet and it appeared to be empty, as she looked down a tiny fluffy white kitten meowed triggering a chorus of awwwwwhs. The Bobo screamed when the camera showed the murderer creeping up behind Rosalind.

"Hello Rosalind. Miss me?" The man dubbed the Jackal eerily growled.

"AAAAAhhh! Don't kill me! I'm do anything! PLEASE! I'm PREGNANT!" The main character screamed.

"I did not see that coming….." Seven said dumbfounded.

"Well. I guess it was kinda obvious when Jonathan and her got experimental." The chimp relied.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that part." Rex put the pieces together.

The mysterious man the said, "You don't know who I am do you?"

"No! Just please don't kill me!"

"My name is-" Unexpectedly the T.V. screen flashed off and the lights turned on.

"Time for bed." A stoic voice informed.

"But…We just….About to…NOOOOOOOOOO!" Rex yelled because the movie turned off.

"Siiiix, you made us miss the best part. Jackal was about to confess who he really was!" Seven whined.

"You can finish it later. Right now, lights out. Junior, to bed."

"I'm on it." Seven stoically stood and made a peace sign with her fingers to the two boys. Right when Six and Seven had left the room Rex pulled off his shirt and changed into his pajamas.

"Green bean really pissed me off this time." The monkey went through a deck of cards while sitting in his hammock.

"Same here. Did you see how close I got to Seven this time, amazing right!"

"I remember calling dibs on her!"

"Well yeah but, I'm actually her species, so it could work out."

"No your not! Remember, she's a genetic algorithm!" The monkey sneered.

"Still."

Pft. Whatever, it's not like she's ever going to have in interest in either of us, she has her horse. He's pretty much everything to her. And besides, if Six found out about your 'little' crush, he'd rip you to shreds."

"Thanks for the input Bobo," Rex sarcastically pulled on his shorts and fell asleep in his bed.

Later that night, Rex began to have weird dreams. These dreams were like the ones he had when he offloaded surplus nanites. _Omega Nanite Function Cleanse Impurities Activate…..Impurity Found…System Failure…..Reboot to Maximize Efficency…..Reboot Failure Systems Check…..Abort Cleanse…..Repeat: Abort Cleanse…Cleanse Failure…..Omega Malfunction…..Demon Possession Complete in 48 Hours. _Rex turned onto his back before waking up. Rex gasped as his eyes flew open, sweat pouring down his face from the dream. _Shake it off, it's just a dream, it's just a dream, just a dream. _Rex thought to himself. The young Latino relaxed and let himself fall back asleep.

The next morning Rex awoke soundlessly and stumbled into his bathroom turning on the shower and stripping his clothes and leaping into the steaming shower. Rex let himself soak up all the burning water in bliss as he marinated in the bathroom. After ten minutes of soaking, Rex poured body wash all over lathering the soap into a thick foam. The tan EVO teen hummed to himself happily when the hot water removed the suds from his bare skin and black hair. A few minutes later Rex snatched his towel and wrapped it around his waist, Rex wiped some of the fogginess away from his mirror and peered at himself coming his hair. Wait, the was something on his wrist, Rex dropped the brush and looked down at his arm.

The adolescent gasped when he saw a band of metal enveloping his arm, cover by small red nanite lines. Rex bit down on hip lip so he didn't scream, _that did not look natural_, Rex thought, _Okay, how am I gonna cover this damn thing up? Am I turning back into the robot that I can build? Oh shit. ¿Y si esta limpia mi memoria! (what if this wipes my memory!) _Rex began to freak out as he went over all of the bad options before coming back to reality. Rex decided not to tell anyone about this phenomenon, and keep it to himself. This was Rex's biggest mistake.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Y'now maybe I should've waited a bit longer before the Demon nanite attacks,**

**but then it'll get way too long, and well, peace out! B.T.W. This is going to be a pretty short story, not even five chapters if I'm lucky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Emotional Stage**

**Y'now, now that I'm working on the third chapter, I might expand this story to five chapters, that might be kinda cool, because I'm writing short chapters.**

Rex had quickly dressed in his usual clothes and hidden his arm under his jacket. Rex had Training with Six and Seven from 9:30am to 12:30am, then he and Seven would go eat lunch together, they'd have from 12:30am until 2:00pm to do whatever they wanted. Then they would either check up with Doctor Holiday or hang out with Cezar to 4:30. Then they would have one hour of debriefing and then they would have the rest of the day to themselves. Rex checked the clock 9:47. he was late for training already, and Six did not appreciate being late. Rex tore out of his room and charged down the corridors until he reached the training corridor where you would hear occasional booms, and gunfire. Rex jogged to 'crash lab' 24 and typed in the passcode and the door slid open.

Rex dogged out of the way just in time because a circular boomerang-like disc whizzed by and rounded back to a girl's hand.

"There's no way you're going to beat me again Junoir." A stoic voice growled.

"Oh yeah, bring it old man!" A stoic alto voice sneered back.

"Old man?! Alright that's it." The male voice yelled angrily. Six lunged for the petite girl, she felt onto her back grabbed Six's arms and pushed him off using her feet and momentum. The green clad ninja tumbled acrobatically before flipping out his katanas. Seven was wearing her familiar black arm bands that had two thin white stripes, her classic fold over knee high boots outlined in white, a thick black tank top, and gray acid wash stretchy jeans. The girl pulled out her double sided katana and lunged for Six. They clashed swords and Six drove Seven back. Seven took one hand off her weapon and gave a well aimed punch to Six's nose. He fell backward and dropped one katana. Seven did a one legged split and swiped her leg in a circle, hoping to catch Six off guard, but he was expecting her tripping method and jumped. Seven leapt up only to be pinned to the ground, she squirmed under Six's death grip before poking him a a pressure point in his stomach, making the Sixth most deadliest man go limp and fall downward on top of the girl. The Seventh most dangerous being rolled out from underneath him before he squashed her.

He leapt up using a kip up and threw a strong punch at the algorithm. She held up her fist blocking his punch, and hurled one of her own towards Six's stomach. His body curved away from the thrust making her miss by an inch and did a reverse crescent kick. She grabbed his foot and twisted it sharply making Six spin like one of those crocodile victims that has their limp ripped off from the reptile's spinning on Animal Planet. Luckily, Six spun with his leg and didn't have his leg torn off. Instead he landed in a push-up position, and Seven dove backwards onto him using a elbow drop.

Rex closed his eyes when he heard and smack and a stoic man's voice cursing "DAMN Junoir. That was really mature."

"What's going on?" Rex put his hands in his pockets.

"Me kicking Six's ass, yet again." Seven sat on top of her metaphorical brother.

"That move was totally uncalled for." The green clad ninja grumbled in pain. "Rex, late again?"

"I just got out of the shower, sorry." Rex pulled his gloved hands out of his pockets.

"Let's get started." Six pushed his little sister off of him before standing.

"We're working on hand-to-hand combat this morning, understood?

Seven mockingly placed her hands together in a meditative position, "Namaste, oh great and wise green one."

Six glared at her and Rex chuckled. "Seven with me, let's show Rex a demonstration."

Seven muttered under her breath, "Crap." before walking over to Six.

"Ready?" Six raised an eyebrow and stared back into Seven's tourmaline eyes.

The girl nodded and Six leapt at her performing a crescent kick in mid air and threw several insanely fast punches at Seven they were deflected and swatted away by Seven dogging accordingly,

(I based this fight off of this, go to youtube and type this in, **Amazing Fight Scene...! (From The Young Masters) **I thought it was really cool, so enjoy. SO this is technically what happened minus the ending)

Six finally got the upper hand and slammed his hand into Seven making her fly backwards but she fell into a kip up and jumped back up. Unfortunately, the man wearing green tinted sunglasses kicked her back down and that knocked the wind out of her. Six kneeled down to her and placed his fingers on a specific pressure point and Seven rolled out from underneath him and kicked him in the back.

"And that's how it's done." Seven exhaled on her finely sculpted nails and wiped them off on her shirt before helping the mercenary up.

The man cracked his back and turned towards the Latino, "Your turn."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're just going to throw me into the middle of this without any proper instructions?" Rex held out his hands in front of him.

"Pretty much, yeah." Seven crossed her arms.

Rex rolled his eyes and Six began to explain the difference between a reverse crescent kick and a butterfly kick, and a uppercut and an overhand. Also how to block just about any incoming attack or punch with a swipe of your forearm and how to catch a punch with the palm of your hand. Six and Seven effortlessly performed these actions on each other, the younger of the two doing most of the blocking. Now it was Rex's turn, and Seven had agreed to only block and let Rex take the shots. Rex took up a fighting stance and Seven stood accordingly.

Inside of Rex, the Latino felt almost a shock of electricity before having an overwhelming sensation of energy, power, agility, and strength, surge throughout his body. Rex began to think he was dreaming as his body moved incredibly fast, and agile lunging to attack Seven head on. Rex almost had no control of his body when he went into this stage of limbo(OMG reference to inception, great movie by the way). It was like having your body taken over by one of Providence's mind control collars, only your body had a mind of it's own and you could think. But this state of mind had a hitch, Rex's mind began to become corrupted and his only instincts were to attack, destroy, and terminate. The outcome of the Demon nanite.

Seven was incredibly surprised when Rex took off running at amazing speeds, but easily defended his attacks, soon Rex began to catch the upper hand. Rex slammed his knuckles into Seven's fist but she blocked it and morphed it into a butterfly kick and Rex ducked. The male circled around her like a prowling tiger and lunged at her ready to annihilate anyone who got in his way. Rex's irises now began turn to a glistening onyx hi-lighted in red from his handsome Mexican brown. Rex finally got the upper hand and caught Seven off guard and slammed his partner into the wall but Seven reacted fast. The girl shoved her fist into the Latino's rock hard abs, but her fist was granite, so Rex dropped her and her fell at her feet, completely knocking the evil right out of him.

Seven cleared her throat, "Nice job."

"Thanks." Rex stood and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Alright you two, that's enough, your free to go."Six crossed his arms.

The two teens walked out of the room together and down the hall.

"What do you feel like doing today, blue eyes?" Rex called Seven by her nickname.

"Do you want to walk around the Petting Zoo?" Seven stoically suggested.

"No that'll suck." Rex snarled, but didn't realize what he had said because the destructive nanite was taking effect.

Seven crossed her hands and stopped in front of Rex, "Oh. So what's your great idea, Mr. Nice Guy?" The girl leaned towards Rex and stared straight into his eyes.

Rex felt if Seven's gorgeous eton and sky blue eyes were burning into him. "Well maybe, I'll go do something without you bringing me down."

"Me bringing you down? You have any idea who you're messing with Rex. I would stand down before some gets injured. Newsflash! It's not going to be me!" Seven huffed as her silvery glow turning a bright cardinal, with occasional flashes of salmon.

"You don't scare me Seven, and you never will." Rex growled through gritted teeth and gave her a shove.

Seven began to flare, blazing like a fire making the lights flicker and flash before pounding Rex into a wall and raising a razor sharp blade onto his throat, threatening blood to spill. "I will kill you if you don't back off. So keep away from me." Seven dropped him a stomped away still in her stoic composure not revealing her anger and hurt.

Seven's Room

Seven took out a cloth and polishing supplies and pulled out her plain katana. The girl ran her finger along the lovely engravings inscribed on the tsuka(handle on katana) and bottom part of the blade. It was a spiral pattern with tiny incredible cherry blossoms, the fuchi(collar) was a metal floral cherry blossom pattern. The tsuka was brown leather with the same spiral cherry blossom pattern branded on. There were so many memories that went along with this Japanese blade, Seven cherished each one. The girl poured a little shinier onto the cloth and moved it up an down the sword. It began to shine happily and soon, the teenage ninja could see her own reflection in the saya(blade).

The girl sheathed her deadly weapon in her scabbard that was brown braided leather and the strap was also braided leather. From there she waked over to the hook on the wall near Sable's stable where he was munching happily on alfalfa.

"Hey Sable, quid fieri frater?(what's happening my brother) The algorithm said to her bonded pet.

The EVO horse replied telepathically, _"Not much, you seem tense y'now, more than usual. You wanna talk?"_ Her horse read her body language like a book.

_"What makes you think that?"_ Seven replied using telepathy.

_"Your body language, the way you were angrily scrubbing away the imaginary grime on your katana. No reason."_

Seven mentally laughed and placed her face in Sable's neck and mane. _"I love you so much Sable, your the best friend any girl could ask for. It was Rex."_

_"WHAT! He made you this pissed off! How? I thought you guys were friends? What happened?"_

_"Rex's hormones happened."_

The horse whinned in laughter and reared on his hind legs. _"Ha ha, you do still have a sense of humor! I love you, would you mind getting that itch on my left wither(shoulder).*Seven scratches the itch* Now tell me what happened."_ Sable nuzzled Seven's stomach and pulled on a loose lock of her bangs tenderly and softy nickered.

_"Alright, well, it was like he had a sudden change of emotion, like someone had just put baked beans in his shoes, and he had a complete change of personality over night. He asked me what I wanted to do and I mentioned something Rex always loves to do. and he just snapped at me and I snapped back, immature I know, but he insulted me greatly. I snarled back and he manhandled me."_

_"He didn't! He wouldn't lay a single finger on you, ever! That's not like him at all!" _Sable stopped his front feet, nipped at the air, and squealed. Seven recognized these gestures as anger and hate.

_"Relax Sable, I'm sure he's just a little tired from last night, do you want to go flying?"_

_"Do I?! Let's go now! I've been wanted to ES-CAP-PAY for quite awhile now." _Sable rushed out of the mini stable and shook his mane.

Seven tilted her head and smiled genuinely, which for Seven, was a rarity. The girl walked over to her closet and pulled off her boots and gray jeans before pulling on her black jodhpurs and her thick black knee high boots on. The girl pulled out a simple sidepull bridle and eased it into Sable's mouth. The horse quickly accepted the gentle bit(look it up) and held still as the girl grabbed a tuft of the horse's mane and the reins(Fun Fact: there are almost no nerve endings in a horse's mane), and hoisted herself onto Sable's back. From there, Seven let herself turn invisible, cloaking the horse with her powers. Seven used telepathy to order her door to open and it slid open silently, letting the two veiled companions gallop out the room, down the halls to the hangar, where they could fly out without detection. Soon they were free, and flying until twilight. Nothing could bring them down.

**Gah, cheesy last line, but I had no idea how to finish it. These chapters are taking so damn long! Why? Next chapter will be much better I promise. **

**Please review, thanks for reading, bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Platinum Envy**

**Sorry about the bad title, I couldn't think of anything else, I got bored in this chapter so added a little something, something.**

The next morning when Rex awoke, it took all of his training, energy, and willpower not to scream bloody murder. Rex's entire arm was encased in metal coating, covered in menacing red nanite lines. The young EVO adolescent bolted out of his bed and into his bathroom locking the door with a solid slam. Rex wrench his shirt off, and tore away everything else. Half of his entire body was coated in iron, and rapidly increasing(none on his face). Rex's eyes had turned from his caring, smiling, warm eyes, to a sinister, ominous, onyx emanating a red smolder.

Rex felt the vomit build up in his stomach, rise up his throat and retched inside the toilet bowl. _Lo que está sucediendo a mí? _Rex thought to himself crying. The Latino saw that the only thing that stayed with him in this wicked transformation was his spiked black hair. Rex couldn't believe this was happening, he was 100% sure that this was not his regular robot build gone haywire, but something entirely different. After 20 minutes of pacing and freaking out in the bathroom Rex decided to take this carefully.

Rex peeked out of the bathroom and scanned his small room that his monkey sidekick and himself had made home. He spotted his primate comrade snoozing on his exposed pipe hammock. Rex snuck out of the bathroom and silently opened his drawer in the side of his bed wincing at every creak and bump that he made. Luckily, Rex's monkey didn't awaken as the teen changed. _Okay, who can I ask for help? Who would be awake early in the morning? Who wouldn't freak out? Bobo, no he'd succumb too easily. Holiday, no she'd freak out, like a lot, and jam needles into my arm. Six, no not Six, he would tell Holiday. Cezar, maybe. The again, he'd probably call this fascinating, and also thrust needles into my arm. That leaves one option…Seven…She's perfect at keeping secrets and is a great listener, oh man, what if she's still angry at me. Maybe she's forgiven me already, but if she hasn't she could still be pissed, and a ticked off Seven is my death sentence. Come on, get a hold of yourself Rex, snap out of it. _Rex thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair and decided to talk to Seven.

Rex quietly walked out of the room and down the corridor and stopped in front of Seven's door. Rex was about to use his nanites to open it, but he realized how stupid that was and knocked. It was literally 3.5 seconds before the door slid open. Rex gulped when he saw the radiant, perfectly featured girl standing before him.

"Rex. What do you want?" Seven crossed her arms and stoically glared. _Yep, still angry,_ Rex thought.

"I-um, well- I just wanted to- erm. Ugh, what am I saying?" Rex placed his head in his hand and peeked through his fingers as a muscular black horse stepped up beside Seven and flattened his ears against his head.

"Do you need something?" Sable snorted shaking his head side to side.

"I need to talk to Seven, alone, if you don't mind." Rex composed himself from his trance the elegant female had pulled him into.

The two raven haired companions looked at each other and Seven sighed before nodding, "Sable could you wait out here for a few minutes, I'll call you if I need you." The girl sweetly looked at her horse before turning back into her stoic self and stepping aside so the boys could pass.

"Don't do anything stupid." The horse hissed as he walked by Rex. The male teen got a good look at Seven out in her room. The girl was wearing a pleated black miniskirt, black leather mid-calf engineer boots, a vermilion V-neck quarter sleeve shirt that matched the natural color of her lips. Her chin length side bangs were french braided back into a high ponytail. Rex had to admit, that skirt and top revealed a lot of skin making him feel hotter than he wanted. Seven did look sexy without even trying, Seven _never_ did try to be as seductive as she is. Rex exhaled raggedly and started speaking.

"Seven, let me speak before you commence the face stomping. I'm so sorry about last night, it was like I was somehow temporarily possessed. That was truly not me. Please forgive me, okay."

"I don't have much tolerance for you right now, but I accept your apology." Seven's expression only slightly softened.

"Gracias a Dios! Okay, I need to tell you something really important, and you have to promise not to tell anyone and keep this a secret."

The girl nodded.

"Okay, just don't freak out." Rex began to pull of his gloves and began to remove his jacket.

"Rex?! What the hell are you doing?" Seven at first got the wrong idea on Rex removing his clothes.

"Seven please don't freak out! I need you to see something really badly."

"Rex I don't want to see THAT though! I have a photographic memory, I don't need to remember that kind of thing for the rest of my life Rex." Seven shielded her eyes.

"No, no, I'm not going for that Seven, I'm decent, I swear." Rex sighed looking down at his metal covered arm.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Seven removed her hands and scanned up and down Rex. She gasped when she spotted her arm and smacked a hand over her moth, stunned, "Rex- is that? Are you- what's the…? Do you care to explain?"

"I was hoping you could help." Rex looked down at himself in shame, pitying himself for letting her see him like this.

"Is this a regular thing for you?" Seven approached Rex and moved him over to her bed and made him sit down.

"No, this hasn't ever happened."

"Is it like this, um, all over?"

"Pretty much, can I show you my, um, chest?"

"That is the weirdest thing someone has ever said to me," Seven sat down next to Rex, "But, um, okay."

Rex mentally screamed at himself for making them both feel so awkward before pulling off his shirt revealing his partly metal, partly bare skinned chest.

"Do you mind if touch…it? The metal, I mean." Seven blushed a bright pink glow and Rex nodded, blushing. The girl gingerly moved her fingers across Rex's muscular forearm and up his right bicep, very visibly trying to be gentle.

"It's okay, doesn't hurt." Rex whimpered out weakly, as her fingers accidentally seduced him, Rex wondered what she could do if she was actually trying, but he wrenched the thought from his mind.

"Can I pinch you? Just to see how strong the metal is." Seven struggled to keep a straight face but her effort was undetected by Rex.

Rex could only nod as the regularly sharp pinch tickled his shoulder, "That tickled, actually. It feels pretty durable."

"Rex could I try to draw some blood, but the second it hurts, tell me and I'll stop." Seven asked.

"I guess so." It was a mix of pleasure and fear as Seven walked up to a drawer and pulled out a knife that resembled something from Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas and walked back to the bed.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Rex surged and Seven pushed the tip of the dagger onto the metal covering and pressed into him. It felt like someone was pressing the dull end of a spoon into his skin very lightly, "Uh Seven? Have you even started yet?"

"Rex! This stuff is impenetrable. It's like metal leather armor. Vere Ridiculum, sed vere frigus."(hope that's accurate. BTW it's supposed to say really weird, but really cool) Seven moved the blade away. "You really want to keep this a secret? How long has it been like this?"

"Yes, I want this to stay a secret! I'm pretty sure since yesterday morning." Rex looked at the pacing Seven, she was obviously deep in thought.

"Rex, I need to try something else. But it might sting a little."

"I can handle it. If you haven't noticed I'm pretty awesome."

Seven rolled her eyes before kneeling beside Rex and placing her right hand on the center of Rex's chest and exhaling, letting her nanite flow from her arm into Rex's body. Rex groaned slightly at the slight searing sensation burning up in his chest. Rex opened his eyes to to see Seven's arm coated in thick nanite lines that made a circle around her hand on his chest with nanite lines reaching out and covering the red glowing ones. Rex looked at her face to see her wincing in pain, unmistakably denied as pure, raw, hot agony. Rex felt horrible staring at the pure white exhaust pain glow emanating from his friend. Little flickers of cyan blue fluttered out from around the white. Rex also noticed the blue nanite lines ingraved into her cheeks and the flashing tiny hexagon symbol on her forehead. Also, tiny strands of cyan and white glow threaded through her striking black hair. A tiny whimper of suffering escaped from her lips, Rex wanted nothing more than to take away that hurt.

Without notice, Seven lunged backward, wrenching her nanites from inside Rex and collapsed on the floor. Rex leapt up to go beside the fallen Seven, her arm was putting off neon blue smoke and the nanite lines began to retreat. Rex picked her up gently and carried her bridal style back to the bed and placed her down and redressed himself before sitting next to Seven. Rex hovered over the passed out her and just stared at the girl which he had just caused severe anguish.

"Seven, Seven. Are you alright?" Rex tenderly rubbed the glowing girl's arm.

Seven slowly turned her head to the left and groaned.

"Seven, are you hurt?" Rex moved his hand away and moved it towards her face. Right as it got a centimeter away from Seven's cheek, she grabbed his wrist and bicep and thew his body against the wall. "I shoulda thought that through better I think."

"Ya think?" Seven moved onto her side.

The slumped down Rex sat up, "So are you gonna tell, or what?"

"Tell whom what?" Seven affirmed.

"Atta girl." Rex stood and left the room.

When Rex got to the door, Seven called out, "Do you wanna go to the crash lab?"

"That would be awesome," Rex turned around and smiled his classic signature smile.

The two exited the room together and Sable twisted one ear forward and one ear back. Seven winked at the horse and he nodded before waling down the halls. Obviously going to the Petting Zoo.

"Huh?" Rex asked.

Seven elegantly shook her hair and kept walking.

After the two hd finished crash lab training. Rex decided to go to the cafeteria, and Seven to Cezar's lab.(I'm going to follow both of them don't worry.)

Seven had cal my entered Cezar's lab as he was working on another strange looking device. Cezar greatly appreciated Seven's help because if she hadn't rewired the counter radiation opponent, les say everything in five mile radius would be as Seven says 'derezzed'. Seven began working on one of Cezar's unfinished projects that laid around his pod lab. The elder Latino man hovered over the girl just watching her work.

"Do you know what day it is?" Cezar kneeled next to the desk and placed his arms onto of each other, and put his chin down.

"Um, sandwich day?" Seven guessed multitasking while working with a strange box like device with green symbols.

"No…..It's Tuesday." Cezar tilted his head to the side and smiled at her, while staring at her fine features.

"Hmmm, oh right. I have nightmares on Tuesdays." Seven took and screw driver and twisted it in placed around the gadget.

"Your DNA is fascinating. Especially your genetic signature, and your digital root code is so complex." Cezar dreamily sighed.

"Yeeeah." Seven disinterestedly hummed and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You should wear you hair down more often." Cezar walked up behind her and pulled her hair back in his hands.

Seven instantly froze up and scooted in the chair, Cezar pulled up a chair and sat down backwards on it, facing the desk and Seven, she cleared her throat and scooted away. Cezar pulled up closer until he was literally breathing on her neck. Seven gritted her teeth scooted away and held the mechanism tighter. Cezar pulled his chair closer and moved right on top of Seven. He placed his chin on her shoulder and inhaled heavily. Seven squeaked when she fell out of the chair trying to get more space.

"SEVEN! Oh mi dio! Are you alright! Cezar knelt beside Seven and looked down on her.

Seven groaned and began to count, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8-"

"Que? Why are you counting?"

"Grrrrrr, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14-" One had always told his students not to take out their anger on innocent people, or to hurt innocent people. Then again, Cezar was provoking her. Six said, when angry, count, and try not to lose it. His favorite saying, other than forced plasma cascade.

"Seven, can I help you out?" Cezar held his hand out to Seven.

She ignored it as she stood and put the finishing touches on the contraption. Cezar apparently wasn't getting the message.

"Siete, can I um-"

"Cezar look, personal space!" Seven turned around and snapped at the mad scientist.

The older man gave a hurt expression, and bit down on his bottom lip. "Sorry, I'm being rude. I need to give you space to work. You're in the zone, I get it, I'll just go." Cezar smiled uneasily and back away.

"No, Cezar, please. Don't go, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I finished the uh, the um, thinga-ma-jiggy!" Seven held up contraption triumphantly, and grinned cutely revealing dimples.

"I see, may I use you as a test subject?"

"What does it do?"

Cezar only smiled and chuckled to himself. _This can't be good_, Seven thought to himself as he put straps around her ankles and wrists.

Ten Minutes Later

"CEZAR! MAKE IT STOP!" Seven sat there laughing and squealing as the tickle machine used her as the test subject.

Cezar couldn't help but laugh at seeing this girl struggle to free herself from the ultimate torture. "I've never heard you laugh before, and god, it's cute!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Maldita sea! I'm screwed.] I'm just gonna run now." Cezar took off running for his life, Six had warned him about Seven's hatred towards the word cute.

"CEZAR! WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE RESTRAINTS, I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU TO PIECES, STUFF YOU IN THE BLENDER AND BAKE YOU INTO A CAKE! THEN I'LL FEED YOU TO REX AND WHEN HE SAYS MMM THIS IS GREAT, WHAT'S YOU SECRET? I'M GOING TO SAY _LATINO PRODUCE_!" Seven kept laughing before using her super strength to wrench the chains from the chair and kicking down the door and stomping down he halls.

"Oh Cezar, Here's Seven!" Seven raced down the halls looking at every black and white agent, looking for the mad scientist.

Rex sat down in the cafeteria next to his monkey which was biting into a banana.

"Hey chief. You seen Little Miss Assassin around?"

"Yeah, she just went to Cezar's lab."

"Damn, you've got competition." The monkey threw the banana peel over his head, landing on the floor, simultaneously nailing Six in the forehead. He glared at the monkey and chucked it back at Bobo with such force he was knocked out of the chair. "Sheesh."

Rex put down his cheeseburger. "What do you mean 'competition?"

The hairy primate got up and leaned forward, "At least fifteen other Providence agents have their eyes glued on her, including Captain Callan, and your brother."

"No, no, no. Cezar isn't like that, besides Seven doesn't have an interest in Providence guys. I'm the only guy here that's here age." Rex insisted.

"So it doesn't worry you that Seven spends most of her time in Cezar's lab, with him alone, door locked. Do you get the picture?"

"I didn't know you were so perverted."

"You and I both know, you would love to spend a day locked in a room with Seven alone, boy _that_ would be _fun_." Bobo grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"Your sick." Rex crossed his arms.

"And your madly lovesick." Bobo countered.

Suddenly, Cezar burst into the cafeteria screaming at the top of the lungs, arms waving, and pulling Rex in front of him.

"She's gonna kill me, mijo!"

"Why was I even worried, " Rex muttered under his breath, "What did you do?"

"Hooked her up to a tickle machine, she unintentionally repaired it, I made it years ago and used it on you whenever you misbehaved. The outcome was hilarious until I called her cute when she was giggling."

"You called her cute?! That's the number one thing not to do around her." Rex shook his head.

"I even don't do that!" Bobo threw his arms up above his head. This made Cezar blush deeply.

"You hooked her up to a tickle machine?!" Six walked up behind Cezar with his arms crossed.

"I think my presence is unneeded here, so adios," Cezar saluted to Six and edged away from the tall man.

The cafeteria doors abruptly slammed open with a flash of neon blue and white light.

"Cezar! I know your in here!" A female figure stomped in with her katana drawn.

Cezar again pulled Rex in front of him and pulled him along as a human shield. Seven then stepped onto the the table top and walked along the counter and up to Rex.

"Ahem. I believe I have business with the scientist first Rex." Seven's arm was on her waist the other rested on the hilt of her sword.

"What scientist? I have no idea what you are talking about." Rex fumbled over every word.

"Rex, you're a horrible lier. Cezar, may I have a word." Seven kept her compose.

"Cezar's not here right now, please leave a message after the beep." Cezar pinched his brother in the side.

"YEEeeEeeeEEEEeeeEEEEeEeeeeeE eEeP! Rex yelped.

Seven clapped her hands slowing before turning her hand into a fake phone and held it up to her ear. "Hi Cezar, this is Seven, when get this message, I'm probably going to drop kick your ass off the roof."

Cezar bolted for the door only to be tackled and slammed into the ground by Seven. Her foot held his wrist down and her other foot was placed on his chest, Seven's right arm held Cezar's bicep down.

"Payback time." Seven pulled a feather out of her pocket and rubbed it under Cezar's nose teasingly. "Oh this is going to be fun. I guess I'm not going to bake you into a pie." Seven's fingers tickled Cezar all over his body making him laugh heartily, shooting a pang of jealousy through Rex's chest. Rex felt the same rush of energy, agility, and power her felt yesterday, but did his best to control it by huffing out of the cafeteria and down the corridors to the Petting Zoo.

Rex stomped through the indoor jungle, slashing down trees with his B.F.S. as he walked. The Latino's eyes were black onyx with red nanite lines in the irises. His B.F.S. had turned from his playful orange, to a blood red. Poor Rex felt as if his emotions had turned rogue and attacked his body making him behave in the most random ways. I other words Rex felt possessed, like he was watching his life being played by some impostor, some impersonator, some demon.

**I know what your thinking, another filler chapter. Boring, I know, try to deal with it, the next one will have the nanite being revealed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Night of Terror**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GENERATOR REX or any of MAN OF ACTION's characters. I only own my OC SEVEN.**

**If you have not ready my stories in order, then this will make absolutely no sense.**

It was maybe five o' clock at night when Rex decided to stop channel surfing and walk down to the lab. Rex had not quite gotten over his jealousy earlier that day and was trying immensely to bring out the real him once again, not this fiend he was becoming. Unfortunately, Seven was working with Doctor Holiday on a comparison between EVOn bloods. Which meant she was down in the lab.

Seven hung over Doctor Holiday's shoulder and examined the multi-colored blood samples all over the glass pieces.

"And this one, is from a EVO before and after. Here hold the after sample." Holiday shoved the sample into Seven's fingers.

"And that one's the before, when Beverly was still an EVO?" Seven confirmed easing the change between samples.

"Can you feel the difference between them?"

"It's strange, kinda like a girl's intuition, if you know what I mean. Like the hairs prick up on the back of my neck when I hold the EVO sample, and I can sense the thoughts and feelings behind it, but with the other, it's kinda like he connection was lost, the human blood shatters the bond. Weird right?" Seven described the emotional bond between animals and EVOs.

"Would Sable let me get a sample of his blood so I can see the physical likeliness between specimens?" The brunette walked up to Seven in an alice blue quarter sleeve V-neck tee with a black pleated skirt and black knee high boots.

"Okay, number one, Sable and I are not specimens. Number two, if I can do it, he's very sensitive about people touching him. Let alone needles." Seven turned to her horse and muttered gutturally in Latin to the horse before sliding the needle into a vein in his leg, extracting a sample of blood.

Rex instantly smelt the aroma of blood approaching the lab. For he first time Rex felt a pure, raw, aching for this liquid. The small whiff of vital fluid began to drive him strangely insane as his thirst and lust grew. Rex stumbled like a drunk through the corridors, seeking the odor of gore like a bloodhound(OMG HAHA). The corrupted teenage EVO tore into the hall 37, that at the end opened up into Doctor Holiday's lab. Rex felt a twinge inside his chest as an overwhelmingg feeling of hunger, energy, power, stretch, and agility, sward through his veins. Rex realized what he was ding but knew it was impossible for him to stop. The boy's nails began to lengthen when his desire made him terrifyingly dangerous, letting his claws drag along the white walls. Rex stealthily slunk into the lab seeking his prey.

Doctor Rebecca Holiday turned towards the beautiful adolescent with a needle and injected it into her lower arm, "Stop clenching your muscles Seven."

"Oh sorry," Seven relaxed and stoically leaned against the table.

Holiday pulled the needle away and dropped the blood onto a glass palate before sliding it under a microscope. "Amazing, Sable's and your blood types are so much a like, it's like the DNA in twins only even more alike. If Sable was human, he would resemble you incredibly, I would love to see that."

Seven shook her head and revealed a tiny smile, "I like Sable better as a horse."

"Me too." Sable snorted and shook his mane.

Seven strangely felt the hairs pick up on the back of her neck but ignored it an turned back to Holiday. "Sooo, am I done here? Or do you have anything I should finish?"

"I'm good, but maybe I'll write out a problem for you to solve."

"Really that would be-" Seven felt a flash of dark, demonic, painful, energy around her, that lasted for only a millisecond making her brain analyze and process everything faster than a flash of lightning. "HOLIDAY! GET DOWN!"

Seven body slammed the doctor to the ground as a black figure tumbled over them, before sprinting away creating a strange sand-like black trail of dust.

"What was-" The Doctor wasn't able to finish her sentence before the black figure rammed into and wrestled Seven on the floor, before smashing her into a wall. A brilliant explosion of light engulfed the two figures, Seven the light, and the dark deity being crushed by the blaze. Everything in the room was blinded by the flare that followed.

Seven felt the strange torturous sensation once more, and gritted her teeth in anguish, sensing Navitus scream and hiss angrily before turing into defensive mode.

The entire room went black with a few flashes of electricity. Suddenly a blue bolt of electricity shot up from Seven making the electronics flash and flicker back on. Seven laid on the ground her hair flooded around her in a waterfall, her body was putting off a blue and white flashing exhaust glow. Near her waist laid Rex, his gloves torn, and his body putting off a menacing black glare. Holiday moved slowly up off the floor and Sable slowly walked up to Seven and nuzzled her pale cheek. Rex's body bucked and jerked, shaking on the floor. Holiday saw Seven beginning to awaken, and moved over to Rex and reached out to hold him down, but felt the dark aura Rex was putting off and snaked her hand back.

"*cough* Don't touch *cough* don't touch him. He's *cough* consumed in *gasp* dark energy. It takes positive energy and coverts it to negative. Destroying the positive."

"Isn't that impossible? Holiday stepped cautiously away from Rex.

"Since 38.7 seconds ago, I thought so. Now not so much." Seven slowly stood clutching Sable's neck and head.

"Will Rex be-"

"I think he'll be alright, if his body stop seizing."

"Can we do anything to help?"

Seven bit down hard on her lip, "I'll try to calm him."

"But it could ki-" Holiday placed a hand over her mouth.

"Navitus should disrupt the flow of the dark energy, if it doesn't consume us first." Seven kneeled next to Rex and slowly moved her hand to Rex's chest before screaming and falling back in agony. Holiday ran beside the fallen, and Rex moaned and the glare faded.

"What happened?" Rex groaned rolling around.

Holiday held onto Seven's arm as she pulled Seven up, wincing at her pain stricken face, her suffering looked intolerable. "Rex, you attacked her." Holiday whimpered.

Rex sat up in fright, "I? Que whaaa-?" Rex crawled over to Seven but Sable ran between them protectively.

"Don't go near her." Sable bared his teeth and flattened his ears.

"But I-"

"Sable, back away." Seven said, her voice a millimeter away from a sob. There was a boom and crash outside of the lab, the the door was slashed down by two katanas.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Six yelled at the top of his lungs, searching for Seven.

"Six over here. Seven's hurt. SHe pushed me out of the way before I was injured." Holiday pulled Seven to the bench.

"I heard the scream." Six calmly walk over to Seven and placed a hand on Seven's shoulder, drawing a yelp of torment from her lips. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, wasn't Rex's fault, he was uh, um….Help me out here." Seven weakly looked to Holiday for help.

"I attacked hem. It was my fault. I didn't mean to, I-"Rex tried to take the blame.

"What?! You did this?" The anger was evident in Six's voice.

"No, he didn't *gasp* mean to, I tried to help him and I got hurt. It's my fault." Seven redirected Six's attention onto herself, "Six, Rex did not attack us. It was not him, Rex was influenced by something. It was _not_ him." Seven firmly said.

"I'm not letting you get hurt again, Seven. You will not take the blame for his actions."

"It wasn't his fault."

"Hey, he, is right here." Rex stood up.

"I don't care." Six stated, "Look Rex, I don't want you near her anymore do you hear me, Seven would not be in severe pain if it wasn't for you. I-"

"SIX!" Seven screamed, "He was possessed! You can't blame him! Let Holiday run a test to prove it, isn't that right Holiday."

The Doctor winced, "Yes, but Rex has to get into the scanner." Holiday quietly tried to stay on Six's good side.

"Fine." The green clad man crossed his arms defiantly as Rex slid into the large machine. Holiday clicked a few buttons on the machine and a screen flashed up. It showed Rex's body with blue grid like lines flying over, suddenly the grid surrounded something in Rex's body in zoomed in beeping and flashing radically. A scary cube looking nanite with red flares appeared on the screen. It was producing red and black streaks in Rex's blood stream. But the most incredible thing about this nanite was, the Omega-1 nanite was engulfed in black oil, it was terrifying thinking that this abomination was inside Rex.

"Everything I said about him, I-I take it back. Seven did you know about this?" Six turned towards Seven.

"Ummm, sort of. I shouldn't be the one telling you this." Seven turned her head away.

"But Seven, we-" Holiday tried to reason with her but Six pulled her back.

"I don't think you'll ever get anything out of her. Let's ask Rex."

The green on the scanner began to beep angrily and the words ERROR-SCANNING MALFUNCTION-ABORT-ABORT-ABORT, in red with a black and orange background.

"Uh oh." Doctor Holiday moved from Six to the screen. The brunette woman clicked the emergency eject but it did nothing. "Come on. Eject already. *Between punches* Why! Won't! You! Eject!" The screen beeped in protest.

Seven calmly walked over to the machine and pressed down on the eject button and it gently slid open on her command.

"What-how did yo-WHHAT!" Doctor Holiday yelled dumbfoundly.

"I have a better connection with nanites then you do, my dear." Seven patted her on the shoulder and walked to Rex. "Are you-"

"I'm fine," Rex sat up, "Are you still in pain?"

"Who gives a damn about me, _I think you should tell them about the metal mutation_." Seven said the second part inside Rex's mind.

"But Seven, they'll-"

"Don't make me cut the truth out of you." Seven pulled her katana out of her belt.

"I'm talking, I'm talking! Okay, um. Doc, Six, don't freak out." Rex pulled of his torso clothing. The three people's agape stares was a he needed to know something was wrong. Rex looked down at his usually tan chest and screamed bloody murder. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!"

Rex spun in circles looking at his iron coated his upper body. Seven's had fluttered over her mouth. Six's mouth hung agape. Doctor Holiday looked plain terrified.

"What in the name of hell…" Six spoke first.

"It got worse." Seven whimpered.

"Rex? What is that?" Doctor Holiday walked up to Rex and placed her and on his shoulder.

"Um metal, I think."

"Doc, do you think that nanite was-"

"The cause of all this, yes. Absolutely. We should get Cezar and show him the images we received before the system malfunctioned." Doctor Holiday turned towards Seven.

"I'll be back before you can say nanite." Seven flashed off using her super speed, and whirling past the door.

"When did this start?" Six put his hands in his pockets.

"Um, two days ago, I think. After we watched the movie in my room."

"Of course." Holiday smacked her head.

"No, don't think that. It definitely wasn't the movie, I've been having strange dreams the last two nights, and according to Seven, I've been acting out of character."

The door slid open and two figures walked in, the alluring teenager, illuminated the room, and a taller

(Between Gasps)"I literally- ran-all-the-way-back-and all the way-here. With him."

"So mijo, I hear you're EVO mutation, is going for a downward turn." Cezar strolled in casually.

"Come and see for yourself." Rex mentioned looking down again.

Cezar walked up to his brother and his eyes flashed up and down his body with his hand on his chin. "Hmmmm. Well hermano, it looks like you've gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble." The mad scientist chuckled to himself.

"So, can we fix it?" Rex whimpered.

"Fascinating, the iron, as it appears to be, maybe a mix of metals including iron, like the builds only stronger." The Latino hummed.

"CAN WE FIX IT!" Rex screamed impatiently.

"Rex, you need to relax." Seven calmly walked up to Rex, her hands held up gently.

"ANSWERS!" Rex screamed again.

"Rex, sit down and stop yelling." Six stoically stepped forward.

"I"M NOT YELLING!" Rex slammed Six into the wall and his dark ember glint reappeared. Rex raised his fist and built a red, silver, and black smack hand, ready to strike. A bright white flaring figure rammed into the side of him, making his machines explode in black light and mist. Rex was pounded to the floor, pinned by Seven sitting on top of him.

"I'm, I'm, uh…..Oh my god, your right. It is changing me."

"We might want to take him to Purgatory to extract this specimen. If we leave it in Rex any longer, it will probably take full control of his body, and brain. And sorry to say it but, it may kill you before we get it out." Cezar finished. Rex gulped.

The flight to Purgatory was miserable. Rex's iron began to spread even more coving his neck. Rex's face had turned from the handsome hispanic tan, to an uncharacteristic pale white, embedded with red glowing nanite lines. His playful voice had become hoarse and scratchy, and he was getting worse by the minute. Right now, Rex laid in the nanite extraction tank, scared that this extraction might be the end of his life. Doctor Holiday injected a needle into Rex's arm and put in a few nanite sedators.

"Hey Doc?" Rex called out painfully.

"Yes." Doctor Holiday looked up.

"Please don't screw this up." Rex weakly smiled his classic cocky smile.

"Don't worry Rex. We're what you call professionals." Seven grinned teasingly.

"Hey Seven come here." Rex sat up.

Seven walked up close to Rex with longing eyes, "Yes hotshot?"

Rex leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't let me go, kay?"

"I swear your going to be fine."

"Swear on something important."

"I swear on my family's lives that if anything goes wrong, I will save you." Seven gripped Rex's icy cold metal hand.

"Alright, you swore. Let's hope nothing goes wrong." Rex leaned back and released Seven before falling back and lying down.

"Rex, I have to use the knockout gas on you." Holiday held of a canteen with a mask.

"Can't we skip the gas, it always gives me weird dreams."

"That would be great, huh? But I can't risk you activating any nanites in the extraction, I don't want to send us flying sky high. Don't worry this will all be over soon." Holiday placed the gas down and let the glass case envelop Rex and darken, Seven placed he hand on the glass against Rex's, as Cezar, Six, Doctor Holiday, and Seven hung above him.

_Demon Possession 98% Complete….Extraction System Found….Reverse Extraction…Accelerate Demon Nanite Possession…Activate Defensive Mode; Reverse Extraction Complete….Eliminate Positive Energy Core Navitus…..Activate Annihilation Navitus and Host….….Activate Annihilation Navitus and Host…..…Activate Annihilation: Navitus and Host._

Six and Holiday had went to get coffee in the cafeteria when the control panels on the extraction machine began to flash and beep. Showing screens with red and black striped background with the words WARNING and ERROR highlighted in blood red. Seven ran up to the screen and looked at the monitor. "Uh Cezar! CEZAR! THE MACHINE!" Seven called for Cezar as the mechanism began to become infected with black glowering energy and red nanite lines.

"¿Qué está pasando Siete?" Cezar casually walked up.

"Cezar! The machine is overloading with negative energy, what should I do?" Seven frantically ran back and forth.

"Interesting. Isn't it. I-"

"CEZAR! This is no time for messing around what do I do?" Seven grabbed the mad scientist by the shoulder.

"Alright, try extracting the nanite from the source, we'll have to do this the hard way…" The Latino trailed off.

"Great. What do I do?" Seven activated Navitus.

Rex clenched his beth in a death grip, trying to withhold the scream that began rising, in agonizing pain in his chest. Rex could feel his senses sharpening as his body went into a fit of rage inside the extraction tube, scratching, and snarling at the glass. Agony ripped through Rex's body like someone had stabbed him with a razored knife and twisted it, making engravings all along his body. Rex felt the nanites boil up to the surface inside of him and melt the metal into a strange shape.

The EVO's body started to burn all over, his skin stung and flesh felt as if fire was burning and removing everything in it's path. He had his fists shaped into sharp blocks, as the pain everywhere intensified. The Latino could feel his clothing being ripped and torn by his expanding body. Rex's hands had turned back into the metal claws, and his teeth stretched and elongated into fangs designed for tearing muscle, and doing severe bodily damage. An acidic feeling rushed through the boy's chest, as if his organs were liquefying and being distributed in a way that couldn't possibly be correct for a person. Rex felt his bones break and crack into different organizations than he had earlier, soon Rex couldn't hold back the roar of pain erupting his his chest.

The way the boy's back split and expanded, into a canine form. The glass shattered around the Hispanic's reformed figure, making way for his newly developed body. The clothes hung from his back, draping over his metal armor, and red circuit patterns danced across his torso and snout. Rex began emanating a feral black satanic flare, like Seven's energy, only reconfigured in a crazy, devilish, psycho manner.

As the robotized, mechanical, armored, metal wolf with flaring onyx and crimson dark matter energy, emerged from the holding tank, the genetic algorithm felt her positive energy nanite growl with intimidation before making Seven flare like flames of a bonfire.

"First, we should take care of the mechanized werewolf, also known as my brother." Cezar whispered into Seven's ear, not daring to move.

Seven inhaled deeply and looked into the silver and black circles, of the eye, of the youngest salazar.

**Another - BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUM! Cliffhanger, ooooh I'm so bad. Bad to the Bone. B-b-b-baaaaad *makes punk rocker sign with right hand* REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Positive and Negative**

**Such a bad title, but who cares, hope you enjoy this battle.**

"Rex listen to me, I don't want to hurt you, hold still." Seven quietly walked up to the snarling werewolf. Rex responded with a wicked howl, and smacked his teeth, hissing. Seven reached her arm out to touch his armor, inching closer. Without recognition, he snapped at Seven nearly taking off her arm, making her stumble back a few feet.

Cezar ran up to Seven and pulled her back a few feet, "Don't let him touch you, but don't hurt him! The negative energy inside him will clash with your positive, so don't make much direct contact." The scientist whispered in her ear.

Rex's POV

My vision began to become hazy, but cleared quickly, showing everything in a new light, there was a dark dragon like EVO, with bluish black scales, and silvery with teeth. He was hovering over a sparkling, flaring, and flickering silver anime-like wolf with cyan and white nanite lines running over the legs. It cautiously walked close to me and barred it's teeth, as it began to shine with blue light, sending a charring pain across my chest, I growled gutturally before snapping at it. The female looking wolf leaped backwards towards the dragon, and it nuzzled the wolf, mystifyingly making me feel peculiarly jealous.

"Okay, I'm going to try to contact Rex using telepathy, back away slowly and go find Six and Holiday. I'm going to try to keep him occupied." Seven slowly drew her katana, pulling a snarl from the wolf. Seven made eye contact with Rex, circling around him, muttering quietly in Spanish.

Cezar edged away from the prowling two, trying to get away from the fight. Seven focused intensely, her eyes glistening with focus. "¿Me puede entender Rex? Escúchame, te voy a ayudar."

Rex growled in reply. Seven took a tentative step towards Rex and held her hand with her katana behind her, and her other arm outstretched and hand wide, in a calm manner.

Without warning, Rex lunged forward on his haunches and slashed Seven's extended arm and nailing her into the wall. A large crater formed where Seven had smashed into the concrete, but the powerful EVO slowly stood up and coughed before cracking her knuckles. "Alright, bring it tough guy." Seven stood in a fighting position and twisted her leg back and forth. In the meantime Cezar had snuck out of the room and was completely oblivious to what just happened.

The wolf let out a noise between a chuckle, and a howl before pouncing onto Seven again. She dove out of the way and launched herself through the air placing a kick to Rex's lupine snout. He howled furiously and shook his head and whirled around to face his attacker.

Seven could feel Navitus scream and shrill as she neared Rex, letting her positive energy release as she moved around Rex. Seven circled the room letting her body encompass in azure blue light that would flare and taper off as she ran, the wolf-Rex chasing her, ready to rip her limbs off, and shred her insides. Seven exhaled deeply telling Navitus to solidify her light. The flaring behind her changed into a TRON like light wall, as it ribboned behind her, dispatching the wolf off her tail in pain. It's eyes began to glow with red exhaust and then it hunched back on it's hind legs and bringing it's claws down on the ground, making red and black flashing circuit pattens around the floor covering the end of the light wall making it shatter into crimson, onyx, and sapphire crumbs on the floor.

Seven picked up her pace and let her arms engulf in flaring energy. Sending a ball of flickering, burning light at Rex, scorching a patch of metal in a brilliant display of white light before smoking with alice blue fumes, that produced a smell of smoldering wood. Rex screamed and shrieked in pain at the blue energy. Seven stopped moving and walked up to the howling wolf. "Rex, escúchame, déjame ayudarte." Seven felt Navitus resist as she tried to talk to Rex, telling her to be careful and to watch her back.

Rex POV

I stood up defiantly making myself seem taller and stronger, feeling a surge of electricity tear through my veins and like a drug, giving me increased agility, strength, stealth, and power. I suddenly felt more eager and lucid to annihilate this incredibly powerful enemy standing before me. I looked the feminine wolf in the eye feeling it's nanites tremble in hatred, just as mine had earlier when it sent flaring energy at me. But I knew my energy could excel this other wolf's so I planned out my next assault, that hopefully would destroy the positive. The wolf's feeble attempts to talk to me had failed, I listened to no one. She could do nothing to help me, she was weak. The weak need to be destroyed.

Seven felt Navitus shudder from the bright explosion of negative energy, tearing a whimper from Navitus. Seven could feel her positive energy nanite quiver inside of her and held her head high. Lacking notice, Rex teased Seven by faking an attack. The girl gritted her teeth and glared a the wolf along with her powerful nanite.

Rex charged a final time and gashed the other EVO across her abdomen leaving scratch marks, and ripping her alice blue tee shirt. Seven stumbled and looked down at her abs, a slight white hot burn, there her flesh was lacerated and pulled open. Seven knew she had had worse injuries than this, so ignored the warm tickling sensation on her stomach, that dyed the fabric a shade of scarlet. Before Seven could release herself from the trance, she looked up only to be rammed into the floor, by the force of a speeding freight train followed by a strong crushing pain in her chest, finding herself not being able to breathe. Bright sky blue eyes outlined in cyan blue stared into angry onyx ones with menacing cardinal glowing nanite lines.

A powerful roar cracked through the air, filling up every hall, crack, closet, and space in Purgatory. It's frequency was louder than the scream that rips behind a F-16 while flying at top speed, the impossibility of the thundering roar exploded with the impact of a nuclear bomb. The wolf turned it's attention back to Seven and released another earsplitting roar and opened it's mouth to annihilate Seven, as a red smoke began to form ready to incinerate the girl. Seven pinned to the floor, never feeling so close to death in her life before, never so close to hell. Seven screamed, fearing that this was truly going to destroy her as every memory flashed throughout her mind, playing every moment, every highlight, every send in high def. Seven screamed again in terror, fear could not even start to explain the sound she made, as the jaws began to close around her head.

Miraculously, a flash of silver and green appeared through Seven's for the last time as a magna blade sliced Rex's snout in a perfect line turning his attention away from his victim. "Step away from the girl." A stoic voice flickered through the air.

The wolf turned to face three people, a muscular man in a green suit, holding one fold up katana, a woman in a tangerine turtle-neck, gray waist skirt, lab coat, and knee high black boots, and finally, a Latino man in a beige vest and beige dress shirt, brown pants, and brown lace up boots. "Listen mijo, you don't want to hurt anyone, relax, and let us help." Cezar spoke.

"Please Rex, don't kill an innocent person." Doctor Holiday protested. The werewolf snarled and shook his head vigorously and looked back down on Seven and clamped down on her shoulder making her shriek in pain before writhing in his iron grip.

That's it." Six hissed and raised his katana running towards Seven and pieced a weak spot in Rex's shoulder leaving a gash, where some red liquid oozed out.

"Don't hurt him!" Cezar yelled, in fear for his brother.

"I'm not letting him kill Seven."

"Her is right here, a little help please." Seven strangled out a small cry. Like a child playing with a rag doll, Rex tossed Seven across the room into a pipe that broke in half, because of her durability. The raven haired teen crumpled to the ground like a wet leaf.

Rex's POV

I felt something sharp graze the side of my cheek and turned to face three other EVOs, the same dragon, a green overgrown tiger with silver eyes and two long claws, which had just scratched my face. Next to him stood a humanoid owl EVO with tangerine and golden feathers, and wide green eyes. The tiger growled, then the florescent black dragon rattled and hissed. Next the owl EVO gently flapped it's wings. I bit down on the silver wolf's scruff and shook it and growled. It whimpered and tried to free itself. The tiger roared angrily and launched forward and slashed me across the shoulder before sprinting off. The dragon hissed at the tiger and scratched it's claws across the ground. The tiger growled again before the wolf cried out, and I tossed her into the wall, where she collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. I turned towards the dragon and bird and roared before racing towards them.

Doctor Holiday felt frozen as the wolf-Rex raced towards her and Cezar. Cezar held up his electromagnetic stunning device and held it in front of them, the Doctor held up her pistol and fired a few bullets, hitting Rex in the jaw, making him stall for second before pouncing on her and hissing. Rex picked her up by her lab coat and tossed her into another wall, knocking her out. Cezar held up is stunt gun and let the magnetism pulse and hit Rex. He scratched and slashed at the air in pain, disliking the EM waves. Once the wolf came back to his senses, he nailed Cezar in the stomach with a charge like a bull. It pounded the mad scientist into the wall, also knocking him unconscious.

Rex stood up intransigently and faced the last standing competitor. Six was kneeling beside Seven checking her wounds trying to help the poor girl out, when Rex howled triumphantly. Six stood up, and strongly flipped out both of his katanas and stepped forward with one foot forward, and motioned for Rex to take the first move. Rex howled once more and bolted forward ready to intercept the 6th most deadly man on the planet. Six took a few steps forward, away from Seven, and kneeled forward with one leg forward and held his katanas by his sides and closed his eyes. A special move, One and Seven had created. At the last second he opened his eyes and leapt into the air, cut Rex across the back and landed softly.

He turned around and faced the snarling wolf and both males charged at each other. Six baseball dove under Rex slicing him across the chest. The man turned and confronted the wolf for the third time. The wolf darted forward before Six could react, Rex ripped his claws through Six's shirt leaving deep incisions that sputtered out garnet colored fluid. Six's knees gave out with a scream of sticky, fiery, hot, pain. Rex threw him into the wall and moved in to finish the kill.

Six's chest heaved heavily, each breath a struggle, and each breath becoming more shallow than the last. Six winced in pain as he tried to move his limbs. The hissing Rex towered over the man and raised his claws above his head ready to execute Six. The wolf brought his claws down onto Six, the man screamed in terror expecting certain death, but before everything went dark he saw a flash of neon blue and brilliant white light. He heard the sound of claws ringing and an inhuman scream. Six weakly opened his eyes, to see a deity standing before him.

_Navitus Fatal Save Mode Activate…Fatal Save Host….Anthromorphic Algorithm Host…..D.N.A. Match Found: Adamantium Bone Claws Growth Activate…D.N.A. Anthromorphic Algorithm: Download to Microchip…Destroy Nanite: Demon - Preserve Host_

Two metal covered bone claws had shot out of someone's hands, between their ring tiger and middle finger, and also between their pointer finger and middle finger. Each bone claw at least a foot and a half long. The person's body was covered in circuit lines and nanite lines. Their hair was flaring with a neon blue swirl that faded into a pure white, the curls in the persons hair flickerd and danced down the girl's back. Six was able to mutter one word before passing out, "Seven."

Seven stood face to face with Rex and her newfound power. Rex growled at the elegant girl and took the first move. The wolf tried to clamp it's teeth down onto Seven's hair but she dashed away acrobatically and cut him across the back. The wolf screamed and whirled around grabbing ahold of Seven in his jaws and throwing her backwards through several walls into a hallway. The female slowly stood and pushed herself up out of the rubble around her and cracked her neck and stood, taking in the view of metal wolverine-like claws that sprouted from her fists, leaving small trials of blood where they sprouted.

Seven clashed into's Rex's claws again and then twisted, the female released the pressure and sprinted down the halls. Seven knew that if she got to close to Rex and the negative energy nanite, he would try to engulf her black mana, which would either destroy her, or Navitus would fight back, ripping Rex and the dark nanite to shreds. Seven glanced up and slashed her claws through a wall making it shatter with electricity. She raced down the labyrinth of hallways, senses alert to attack.

Rex nanites appeared all over a wall making the concrete shatter and crumble in a flash of black, red, and exploding debris. An armored wolf through the new doorway and growled. Seven held her ground when the wolf charged forwards and Rex leapt onto Seven but lifted the lupine animal up and threw the animal into a wall using her super strength. Rex sat there for a few seconds, before snapping his head up and growling and raising his demented claw and thrashing it down above Seven but she unleashed her energy and blew the creature back again. It shook it's head and opened it's mouth sending burning red black negative energy blast at Seven burning. It burt her bare thigh pulling a cringe from Seven. It then rattle the spikes on it's back and spun in a circle flipping the daggers at Seven. Seven ducked and avoided the first wave of barbs, not waning to become skewered like a shis-ka-bob. Unfortunately the girl was not ready for the next shower of quills and one found her bicep. Seven furrowed her brown into a glare and pulled her claws into an X - formation and the spikes were bounced back at Rex, he howled when one pierced his broad chest.

Seven then made a move by running around the wolf using her super speed pushing herself up and through the air landing on the blind spot on the back of the wolf. The girl let her nanite's positive energy flow into the wolf groaning in pain because of the conflict between cores. Seven felt the blue energy surpassing the red, the white surpassing the black, water and fire, yin and yang, dark and light, hot and cold, water and fire, good and bad, positive and negative. The girl whimpered in pain as the dark energy burned through hers and began to take over. Seven closed her eyes and cleared her mind meditating, pushing her focus into a pinpoint of pure white energy, then pushed Navitus to it's maximum potential and pushed on past the negative.

The mutated flesh on the lupine animal began to shrivel and burn back into it's original form. Seven burst into blinding white light as she removed the dark energy from inside Rex making the Demon nanite crumble, and initiate the self distrust process. Seven then split the grip on the Omega - 1 and let it rejuvenate while she forced the light energy around the demonic nanite. The girl could feel herself slipping but held herself strong remembering Rex's words and her promise, and made the final stand, demolishing the Demon nanite, forever. The battered raven haired algorithm let held tremble and collapse on top of the EVO she had just saved. Soon the three elders had found a beat up Rex, severed in a few places, lying innocently underneath Seven, in a worse shape than Rex, her cuts bleeding onto the floor. Yet soon they were safe.

**Well, one chapter left! I enjoyed this one, I kinda modeled Seven's transformation after X - 23, but I thought it turned out cool. Next chapter uses an idea that inspired me from Tron: Legacy. It is mentioned in The Seventh. I really appreciate you reading this, so please spend a minute of your time reviewing, thanks! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Nothing's Going To Harm You**

**I was bored and it was 12 at night when I wrote the title so chillax.**

_…..Demon Nanite Desrtucion Complete…Stand By…..Omega Activation Rebooted….Successful Reboot….Salazar, Rex Enabled….Omega Increase Bond Via Navitus…Increase Bond…Increase Bond_

Rex slowly opened his eyes to see blinding white. The boy groggily sat up as the world came into view. His right arm was attached to some sort of machine that held some strange liquid, there were also cords that attached him to a EKG that had the calm rhythmic drum beat of his hearts thumps. Rex could see a silvery glowing figure next to him, her body bandaged ad wrapped around her abs, shoulder, underside of her forearm, on her left arm, her bicep was wrapped, all of the bandages had a slight crimson color to them, which suggested bleeding. Doctor Holiday quietly hummed to herself as she observed some readings on the screen hovering in from of her. The doctor scribbled down a few notes on the clipboard she held in her left hand. On the other side of Seven sat the same machines that were exactly the same as Rex's, and an apparently very high-strung Six. The green clad man held the girl's right hand in a death grip, and his leg bounced up and down in a convulsive fit like he was some nicotine addict, confirming his nervousness. Next to him stood Sable which his head lowered, ears pointed delicately at Seven's emotionless expression. The ebony horse raised his head at looked over at neck, nickering gutturally.

"Sable, hush, you'll wake them-" Holiday looked up and quieted Sable before looking at him a gasping, "I see you're awake." The doctor acknowledged Rex and turned back to her notes. Six lifted his stare off of Seven, and averted it onto Rex.

"You sure know how to cause some damage kid." Six looked up.

"Que?"

"You don't remember?" The viridescent eyed doctor calmly asked.

"I don't remember anything, only going under, and that's about it. Doc why am I in the infirmary? And what happened to Seven?" Rex sat up stunned.

"You, did most of the damage to Seven, not including the bruises she got from being thrown through walls." Six stoically replied for the doctor.

"What! I would never! Seven and I are- I wouldn't hurt her in my life! Besides I couldn't do much damage to her, she's invincible. Right?" Rex whimpered, eyes widening to the sizes of dinner plates.

"Well, not when going up against a 12 foot tall, metal armor covered, razored werewolf with teeth and claws equivalent to shards of glass." Holiday moved over to another machine and pressed a few buttons.

"No way, that's, that's, impossible, I-" Rex stuttered.

"Wanna see the video footage?" Sable twisted his head to the side and exhaled.

"She also saved your life, again." Six stoically stated.

"What? How? And why am I in the medical ward?" Rex asked again.

"You see those bandages, courtesy of Seven, and myself, unfortunately I'd didn't catch the grand finale between you both." Six sat up straighter.

"Ohhhhhh." Rex looked down at his beat up body, "Seven's gonna be okay right?"

"We think so, the percentage of her surviving is high, but then the negatives must be added. Counting on Cezar figuring out the microchip." Holiday looked up from her clipboard.

"He better, if he doesn't I'm going to kill him." Rex fell back on the fluffy pillow and relaxed.

In Abysus

Van Kliess stormed through his lab, destroying everything in his path, along with the angry roots that gnarled and twisted around the experiments. His presumably impossible plan to foil, had almost succeeded, and he had a new person to thank for the failure. Van Kliess huffed around his castle, dust and rocks flying out of his way, whenever an EVO got in his orbit he would inject his needles into the creature, and like a bloodthirsty vampire draining the nanites from within. The more intelligent members of the pack knew more than better to stay out of the man's way and retreat into the more safe parts of the nanite loaded country and away from the fertile soil closer the old castle.

The dark EVO fled to throne room where he paced, ripping down all decorations and adornments in the chamber. Slowly he began to cool off from his temper tantrum and sat defiantly on his throne, and exhaled deeply, "I soon might need to have a little talk with my creation and her wild behavior." The man raced down to his lab and typed in Algorithm 674 - Corra Alice Sparks. Van Kliess read and re-read all of the information on this algorithm, set on reining her in.

Later In Providence

Rex was playing cards with Bobo, Holiday was down in her lab, and Six still sat in the chair next to Seven's cot, leg still neurotically bouncing. Rex was losing awfully to Bobo, cards were seriously the chimp's game, after three rounds of Poker, 16 games of War, and 47 go-fish playoffs.

"Do you have any fours?" Rex raised his eyebrow mysteriously.

"Go fish. Do you have any queens?" Bobo sneered leaning back in his chair, cards spread between his feet.

"Ngaaaaaaah." Rex growled and put down three of his collected queens. "Bobo, have any sevens?"

"Not in my life, especially in my love life. Go fish, even though I feel it won't get you anywhere." The monkey chortled glancing over at Seven.

"Tone it down a notch. She's still out. And I'm watching you both." Six growled, pissed off at the boys talking about his sister like that.

"Alright chief, gimme all your kings." Bobo raised his head high.

"Crap." Rex handed over two cards and crossed his arms.

"I'd give up while I still could," The monkey laughed.

"Never. Do you have any twos?" Rex moaned.

"Pft. You got lucky." Bobo chucked a card at the Hispanic.

"Y el chico caliente prevalece!" Rex yelled and fell back in the pillow.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Shut up!" Six yelled back angrily. Rex stuck his tongue out at Six in retaliation.

"Onward with the game kid. Any aces?" Bobo chilled out calmly.

"You said I got lucky, go fish chimp." Rex smiled and nodded.

The monkey growled, and picked up a card before snickering, "Any twos?"

"Jerk." Rex gave Bobo three twos.

"Any sixs?" Rex questioned.

"Well there's one right there, but he doesn't like games. Go fish." Bobo pointed to Six, and the ninja gave the monkey "death expression" which shut him up right away.

Rex picked up a card and grinned widely, "I fished a girl." Rex excitedly held up four sevens.

"YOU GOT SEVEN!" Bobo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" Six stood up and yelled. "She's sensitive! You could spark bad memories with her by yelling while she's sleeping, after all it is a Tuesday!"

"DON'T SHOOT!" Seven screamed, waking herself up. "NO! NO! NO! NNNNRRRRRAAAA! DIE YOU FOUL PEOPLE!" The girl screamed again before opening her eyes. Seven thrashed and tried to escape her nightmare.

Six quickly ran over to her."Seven, Seven, easy girl, it's me, Junior look at me. Look at me." The strong man sat down next the Seven on the bed, grabbing her arms so she didn't hit anyone.

The girl's eyes flashed, and went from glazed to gentle, her face changing from fear, to her stoic mask, "I….I-I- thought it was- thought it was…Oh my god, did I hurt anyone? I'm sorry I Six, didn't mean to, I-"

"It's okay Junior, wasn't your fault, how are you feeling?"

Seven accepted the man's gentle words and laid back in the blankets, "Um, aches and pains all over, a lot of pins and needles. and a migraine that is driving me nuts. Feels like that sensation you get when you eat something really cold, way to fast." Seven sighed, the primate put his cards down and ran up beside Seven.

"Hello beautiful." Bobo grinned and put his chin in his hands.

"Ugh, who let him in here? Not the best for a teenager who can't defend herself!"

"My point exactly!" Bobo said seductively, but Six leaned over the bed growled which immediately chased him off.

"I know how you feel blue eyes." Rex leaned up in the super model position before grunting and turning over onto his back because it hurt to lay that way.

"Hey hotshot, how's Mr. Tough Guy? Sporting those new badges I see." Seven nodded toward his cuts.

"Um I'm okay. Hear I gave you the beating of a lifetime? Huh?" Rex teased.

"Mmmm, au contraire. I kicked ass yesterday."

"I'd second that, but I'm heading to the mess hall so that monkey doesn't eat our lunches." Six bumped fists with Seven, before slapping hands, snapping, and making a finger gun at Seven and firing, Seven mirroring him in their secret handshake. Before excusing himself from the room, leaving quickly.

"Seven, are you hurting? I'm really sorry about-"

"It's okay Tough Guy, I know you weren't yourself."

"Shut up Seven. I seriously hurt you. Holiday says I could have possibly killed you."

This quieted Seven, the algorithm let this run through her mind, dancing and twirling intricately and lightning fast in her excellent brain. "I'm hurting pretty bad."

"Seven, I've been wondering, what went on in there, I-"

"I think it's best not to talk about it. I don't think you'd want to relive those-" Seven opened her mouth to say something more, Rex wanting to know more. But Cezar whirled in carrying a USB port like device that projected a hologram screen and tapped a few buttons.

"So fascinating. Just fantastic. Blanca Nieve, I never knew how incredible this microchip would be, I shows so much about you, like your numerical code, DNA code, injury codes, so many interesting things, I could take forever, but I figured out the healing proportion, we should try it out, si?"

"SI! I mean yes, let's try out the healing and see if it takes care of me a bit." Seven tried to sit up and failed greatly, pulling a snicker from Rex. The projections resembled the healing codes from Tron: Legacy identity discs, showing several options, including a projection of Seven's torso.

Cezar tapped on the chip and it shrank into a small hexagonal chip between Cezar's thumb and pointer finger, he walked up to the girl, looped an arm around the back of her neck pulling her close and brushing the hair off the back of her neck The scientist applied the slightest pressure on a specific point on her neck revealing a glowing white hexagon that flashed at the closeness of the chip and Cezar placed it back in it's place, and a white beam of light flickered across the girl.

"That's it?" Rex asked.

"I think so, let's check those cuts, " Cezar unwrapped Seven's forearm and turned it over looking at the underside. The red gash began glowing with tiny silver flecks, glowing. stopping the bleeding.

"Oh my gosh." Seven sat up surprised, "The pains are gone. We have to do this more often." Seven looked at Rex and then Cezar surprised.

"Nieve, give me your hand." Cezar called Seven by her nickname, inspired by Snow White. Seven held out her palm to the latino scientist, "Turn it over." Seven flipped over her hand and Cezar intensely gazed at the bloody slits between her middle finger and ring finger, and also the one between her pointer finger and middle finger. He put his thumb on top of one of the slits and massaged it, pulling a drop of blood from inside. "Oh, lo siento." The man apologized, not even looking up.

"Uh, ow." Seven pulled away, the stoic expression plastered on her face, "One question. Why?"

"Oh, just wanted to see if I could feel those bone claws that sprouted from you hands, seemingly activated by feeling of threatened, or un-armed, perhaps. A marvel really, I just want to try to arouse that power so I can see what the material is." Cezar looked up an spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, I don't want to know what 'aroused' means, besides I can probably activate them myself." Seven waved her hands in a motion that meant get out of here, or I will kill you.

"Right, that's inteligente. Let yourself recover before strenuous activity." Cezar walked happily out of the room whistling.

"Well that was interesting." Seven raised an eyebrow.

"Can I ask you something Seven?" Rex leaned over and looked at Seven.

"Uh, sure anything." Seven replied.

"Do you remember, before Doc sedated me? How you promised to-"

"Not let you go, and keep you safe?" Seven finished his sentence.

"Uh yes, thank you, for keeping that promise, I can tell I really needed your help."

"Rex, when I make a promise, I can keep it."

"And one more thing, Seven, what if the negative energy comes back, and, and-"

"Look, no matter what, I promise to watch your back and keep you safe, nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around." Seven sat up and kicked the sheet off.

"But Seven, it could happen, and your injured, I- You shouldn't be out of bed, Holiday still needs to put in your stitches."

"Rex, now you shut up. You were there for me through my nightmares, now I'm going to repay you." Seven sat down next to Rex.

Rex found himself heating up, not only because the girl had on sweatpants, and a small tank top, and he had on only shorts, but she had curled up next to him. "Six is going to kill you. I know I've laid next to you when you had your night terrors but-"

"Shut up." Seven lay on her back and interlocked her fingers on her stomach. "You know, this is what One would do for us when we were hurt, or scared, when Six was little he had an immense fear out thunderstorms, One would spend forever with us, just lying there, singing quietly."

"Are you going to sing?"

"Is that a command?"

"No, but it would be nice." Rex smiled and leaned his head against the bioluminescent teenager's un-injured shoulder.

"Hmm, okay, just this once. Never again." Seven sighed and started singing a song she knew well from a movie she and Rex had watched, that had a sad ending, but meaningful songs, " Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.

Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I'll send em' howling, I don't care I've got ways.

No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, Not to worry whistle I'll be there.

"Demons'll charm you with a smile for awhile, but in time…Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around." Seven calmly finished singing with her kind, melodic, calm voice and looked down at Rex. The Latino laid his head across Seven's abdomen, snoring like a bear. Seven realized she had been stroking her hand through Rex's spiky, blue black hair, and moved her hand way instantly. Seven leaned back, relaxed, knowing that no nightmares, savages, and demons would disturb their slumber, and assuring herself this the girl let the overwhelming grip of slumber take her hand, tranquilly sleeping without disturbance in perfect bliss.

**And they all lived happily ever after, the end. Pft, yeah right. The song Not While I'm Around belongs to Sweeny Todd - Demon Barber of Fleet Street. I didn't use the whole song by the way. I really liked this ending even though this was kinda sappy. My next story will use Noah, can't wait to use the little blonde sucker. I'm so excited to see what Seven does to torture the boys, bwahahahaha. Just kidding, sorta. Well, thanks for everything you guys, I'm glad I'm actually able to get out these stories. It's going to take me awhile to finish The Book, so chillax. I'm begging you, REVIEW! THX 4 EVERYTHING, PEACE!**


End file.
